You Got A Piece Of Me
by xoxoAmberBabyGirlxoxo
Summary: Reba makes an irrational decision to tell Brock everything after he told her he thought he made a mistake by leaving her. Will the two decide to reconcile or will they decide that the past is the past and they must move on?


Reba Hart had to get as far away from Brock as possible. It was 2004 and it had been three years since their divorce, but she had just left his house after she was told he thought he made a mistake by leaving her for Barbra Jean. It was too much for Reba to take. She felt as if she was just starting to get over the divorce and accept that life has moved on, and then Brock does this. It was driving her crazy, and he knew it was. Just because Brock was diagnosed with depression did not keep Reba from telling him how she felt. Deep down inside she knew how she truly felt about Brock, how she was still in love with him, but never did she think that something like this would happen.

Before Reba walked upstairs to her bedroom she heard a knock on the door. She knew that it had to be her ex-husband. The redhead debated on ignoring the knock and going upstairs anyways, but she knew that Brock would walk in the house. She was shocked he knocked the first time anyways. Taking a deep breath Reba opened the front door and looked at her ex-husband.

"What do you want?" Reba asked not saying hello first or allowing him to say anything first. She wanted to make it clear to him that she didn't want him there and she wanted this conversation to end as quickly as possible.

Brock looked at Reba and felt heartbroken by the fact that she wanted him gone so soon. He understood that he shouldn't have said what he did but he couldn't hold it in. He didn't want to go after Barbra Jean because she was upset. Instead he wanted to stay with Reba because he truly loved her more than he could ever love anyone else. "Reba will you let me explain?"

Reba glared at Brock as he then walked into her living room and she pushed the door shut. "So what Brock? You thought you could tell me that you still want to be with me and that everything would be okay? Well let me tell you something mister! It doesn't work that way!"

Brock could tell that Reba wasn't very happy with him but he wasn't going to take back what he had said. He meant it. "Reba I know that what I said caught you off guard but you can't tell me that you don't feel it to!"

Reba glared at Brock trying to process everything that he had said. It didn't make sense to her. Just because he was depressed didn't mean that he could tell her he made a mistake when he left her. Reba had a good feeling that she was sure that she was going to lose plenty of sleep over what was going on. "Brock I told you that if you opened that door you would not like what was behind it! That wasn't permission to tell me that you think you made a mistake!"

Looking down at his shoes Brock knew that his ex-wife was right. "I told you that the step I am on with my therapist is to tell the truth and that was part of it. I couldn't lie to you after what had been going on in therapy. Have you even realized that you're the person I go to talk to when I need someone? I don't go to Barbra Jean, my wife. I go to my ex-wife because there is something I will always have with you that I will never be able to have with Barbra Jean and that's not going to change. You can stand here and tell me that I'm a moron or whatever else you want to say to me but it's not going to change anything."

"When we got in a divorce you made your choice. You chose her over me and you can't change that now." Reba was telling Brock things that he already knew but if it was helping Reba then he knew he was going to have to confront those things and discuss them with her. "For the last three years you've been walking around my house with your mistress acting like everything is perfect, and you even told me why you chose Barbra Jean, but now you're standing here telling me that you made a mistake!" Reba could feel her face getting hotter. She had loved this man for over twenty years and had just accepted the fact that he was no longer hers. Now all the pain that she had originally felt during the divorce were resurfacing.

"I shouldn't have made the choice that I made Reba. That stupid choice that I made to be with Barbra Jean has led to three years of depression. We had our problems but at least I was happier with you than I am with her." Brock said as he looked into Reba's blue eyes hoping to see a slither of hope within them.

Reba looked at him not sure what she wanted to say. She wanted to yell at him and tell him to stay out of her life but that wasn't exactly what she wanted. She wanted them to be able to work something out or to remain best friends like they had for the past three years. Now Brock was taking back what he said when he told her that he wanted Barbra Jean more than her, and that he loved Barbra Jean more. Now Brock was taking back every hurtful thing that he had said to her. He was telling her everything that she wanted to hear but the difference was he was married now. They were no longer separated but divorced and he was married to Barbra Jean. Reba could never hurt someone the way that she had been hurt.

With a sigh she looked over at Brock, hoping she could find the right thing to say. "There's something special about us Brock but I want to believe that it's because of our history. Brock you told me that you weren't coming back to me."

"You told me that door was closed." Brock said as Reba glared at him. She wasn't going to let him put the blame on her. He was the one that made the final decision to leave. Reba wanted him to stay but he wanted to go. "It doesn't matter who said what. What matters is that we're here now. Reba, I know just as much as you do that we belong together."

Reba sighed. Maybe she shouldn't have let Brock walk out of their relationship as easy as he did but she wasn't sure what else to do. She was exhausted of fighting with him and decided that the best thing for him to do is do what he wanted. That was what he was going to do anyways. Reba sat down and sighed again. "Maybe I was stupid for letting you leave so easy but you have to understand that it wasn't easy for me!"

Brock looked at Reba and sighed. "I know and for that I am truly sorry but I can't change what I did." Reba knew that he was right. Neither one of them could change what had happened in the past but Reba wasn't so sure if she could get that close to him again. Not after he left her once.

Reba felt like she was running in circles with what was going on but she had made a decision. "Brock if you are serious about this then I will give it a second chance. However, I will not go any farther with our relationship until you are a single man and Barbra Jean is okay with it. I am not going to hurt her the way that the two of you hurt me."

Looking at Reba Brock couldn't help but smile some. This was a start. "I can do that." Brock said as he walked over to Reba and kissed her on the cheek. He then walked to the front door and turned around. "I'll talk to you soon, Reba. I love you."

Reba nodded at Brock and smiled as she whispered the words "I love you too." Brock smiled back at her and then walked out of the house knowing that he was going to get in a second divorce so he could go back to his ex-wife, but he was okay with that. His life sucked without being with Reba and he was ready to get it back on track.


End file.
